historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Danny Ford
: : |nationality= American |birth_date= |birth_place= Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA |residence= Manhattan, New York, USA |occupation= *Pro Motocross rider *YouTube personality |years_active= 2009–present 2010–present |height= 5 feet 8 inches (1.73 m) |weight= 147 lb (67 kg) |spouse= Madison K. Jefferson (m. 2010–present) |other_interests= Airsoft, Acting, Internet, Hiking and Roleplaying |website = |sport= *Motocross (2009–present) *Freestyle Motocross (2014–2016) |event= FIM Motocross Junior World Championship X Games Rivalry on Championships One-on-One Championship |team= ALiAS MX (2009–present) Fox Racing (2009–present) Honda (2010–present) Yamaha (2010–2014) |highestranking= |pb= 25–0 (Ellison's winning streak) |updated= 5 January 2014 }} Daniel Wesley "Danny" Ellison, also known as The Raptor (born May 3, 1999 in Fayetteville, Arkansas, U.S.), known by his YouTube username SpartanMazda is an American Internet personality and Professional Motocross racer, currently riding the no. 76. He's also a GFuelEnergy Sponsored Athlete since 2011. He is in relationship with his girlfriend, Madison K. Jefferson. He was one of the most successful motocross riders in motocross history. He was born in Fayetteville, Arkansas to former CEO/Co-Owner of Alias MX, Chris Ellison and Mary Jackson–Ellison. He have two motocross and older brothers, Richard (b. 1992) and Charles Ellison (b. 1995) and one lesbian sister, Marisa (b. 1997). Ellison's family was moved from Arkansas to New York when Ellison was only four, and was change his education in the Manhattan Bridges High School in Manhattan, New York. He begin his motocross career when he was nine years old in 2009. He's best known for his undefeated winning streak since few months after he was begin his career in 2009. His got a lot of knee injuries during his motocross career thought out the years, but during that he also was the first youtuber creator that was a motocross rider that reach 6.9 Subscribers. During the years, he was the best at 250cc stroke and 450cc stroke. Considered he was the Catholic or Christian. He was titled the most winning streak in Motocross, which he was appeared in many videos. But the most popular rivalry was the Kennedy Brothers during the earliest years in his career. He is also a 7x Grand Prix motocross world champion (2010, 2012, 2-2014, 2-2015, 2016). In 2014, he was inducted in the Motorsports Hall of Fame of America and he was inducted and rewarded in the Historipedia Hall of Fame in 2015. He was nicknamed The Raptor by motocross fans, also his fans. Also he was Youtuber two years before he joined MX/FMX. Since 2014, he still suffering his knee injury that which cause to limping. But he also rides since his injury. He has a cultivated a Legacy within pro freestyle motocross being highly regarded by fellow Motocross personal and fans alike as he is considered to be one of the best professional motocross rider of all time. Early life and early career Ellison was born on May 3, 1999 in Fayetteville, Arkansas, youngest child of his father Chris K. Ellison, former CEO/Co-Owner and his mother, Mary Jackson–Ellison, with his older brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison and his lesbian sister, Marisa R. Ellison. Ellison ancestral origin includes Polish, German, and Italian. When Ellison was six years old, he wanted to be just like his father. During his motocross career, he starts his own website and wikia on 2009. As Founder and CEO of Historpedia, he has around 100 thousand users plus 53 staff members. He was boyfriend of Paula M. Jefferson, a british girl. He was suffering the first lost to Richard B. Kennedy who are motocross, which Kennedy and his older brother known as "The Kennedy Brothers". Ellison was suffering from tremors in legs, and sometimes hands since he was ten years old. After his father retries at age 49, while he in his 2 years into his career. Ellison suffered several injuries during 2011 and 2014 AMA Chamionships. His friend Ross died form his head injury, during his championship. As if of 2016, he is currently a Senior of the Manhattan Bridges High School since 2013, Ellison will graduate from High school in 2017. Professional motocross career Rise to motorcycle fame, 2009–2011 When he was nine, he bought his first dirtbike and started to race as an amateur in New York and Florida in July 12, 2009. In August 9, Ellison took his first win after graduating from Wellsboro Middle School in Manhattan, New York, he moved to California. It was there that he met up with Dana Nicholson who had just founded Fleshwound Films with fellow filmmakers Jon and Cami Freeman. In 2005, they released their first film Crusty Demons of Dirt showcasing the underground motocross movement out in the deserts and badlands in the United States. The film gave Enslow notoriety for over jumping a sand dune and crashing hard. The distance he traveled was never measured but it is speculated to be around 200 to 250 feet. The movie quickly spawned a sequel and, once again, Enslow made an impact by coming up short on a jump and landing on supercross racer Jeremy McGrath's practice bike. This notoriety made Enslow one of the first bike riders to receive sponsors without having a racing career. Ellison, who by this time was making a living riding bikes, decided to break the world record of 251 feet set by Doug Danger. He started practicing by jumping ramp jumps over kegs of beer, cars, motorcycle and other big objects at different events. In 2011, he broke Robbie Knievel's (son of Evel Knievel) 226 feet record for most motorcycle jumps. However, Enslow's triple clamps broke, which disconnected his front end from the frame, resulting in Enslow diving head first into the asphalt. But, Enslow was soon on his feet and even signing autographs before leaving the venue. Rivalry with the Kennedy Brothers After he joined Motocross, his father putted Ellison in Atlas Brace Technologies, LLC, which is he buys around 5 motocross gears. He won his first championships in fall of 2009. After he finished Ellison champion, Charles D. Kennedy and Richard D. Kenendy (known as The Kennedy brothers want to challage Ellison for his Champion title. On 2 July 2010, During the The Rivalry on Championships, the rivalry between between Ellison and the Kennedys, which Ellison was little overmatched with the Kennedys. Ellison won 6 times and he lost 4 or 3 times to the Kennedys. On the final match, Ellison and the Kennedys want forced on each other, and Ellison won the match, with both Kennedys were seconds behind Ellison, which Ellison was victorious with the The Rivalry Champion. And both the Kennedys and Ellison end their rivalry. Second injuries, and returns and Champion, 2011 , 2011.]] On 2011, during the AMA US National Motocross Championship, Ellison was taking 11th in the lead, which he crashed into Steward and Villopoto on acciented which he injuried his leg badly as he cant barly walk, just limping. He was rushed to hospital, when the championship was over as Vilopoto, and ones who in race with Ellison goes to hospital and sees Ellison. Ellison recovered few weeks back and returns to second AMA US National Motocross championship, which his leg kinda injuried but he won the title. Ellison's friend, Robert Jackson was rushed to the hospital after he had a brain injury. Jackson died on June 2 of suffered from head injury. After a month after Jackson's death, Ellison returns on July 7, when he saved to his 3rd place. The Raptor himself was stated "After my friend Jackson's death, I feel that I want to win for him. Because how much he appreciated me as a brother, or a homie."Motocross Riders react to Jackson's Death Ellison supported his brother when Charles won a FIM Motocross Junior World Championship over Jack Belmonte.Charles Ellison won his fourth FIM Junior World Championship, Charles Ellison win a FIM Junior World Champion FIM Motocross Junior Champion, third injury, 2012 Another great season that Ellison wins and clinches the 2012 AMA Supercross Champion and the 2012 World Supercross Champion for the fourth time, and is the first repeat champion since Ricky Carmichael in 2006. However, during the Main of Round 15 at his "hometown" track, Quest Field in Seattle, he suffered a knee injury after a wreck on the first corner, like his knee injury in 2009, and the same left knee injury that Chad Reed crashed eight weeks earlier in Dallas. The most serious of the injuries required surgery for a torn ACL. Consequently, Villopoto will be out for the remainder of the two rounds, even though he clinched the Supercross title with a score of 323 points. Still recuperating from his knee injury, he was unable to compete in the 2012 AMA Motocross series. Season sixway, first loss, 2013 The 2013 season was a six way battle between Ellison, Ryan Villopoto, Davi Millsaps, Ryan Dungey, Trey Canard, and Justin Barcia. James Stewart, Jr. and Chad Reed were thought to be the main show for the title, even though they tried their best shots for the season. Despite having a bad start for Villopoto in the Season Opener in Anaheim in 2013 where he finished 16th Place, he got back up winning 10 times in the season, and he clinched the 2013 AMA Supercross Champion and the 2013 World Supercross Champion for the third time in Salt Lake City, one round early before the Season Finale in Las Vegas, and will be the 4th Rider to become one of the greatest Supercross racers in history as he joins Bob Hannah, Jeremy McGrath, and Ricky Carmichael, the only riders to win three straight titles. Ryan Villopoto have scored an another major AMA pro motocross championship winning his second out of three 450 class motocross season he competed in. He clinched the title at round 11 at the Utah national, one round early before the Season Finale in Lake Elsinore, claiming 563 championship points in the 2013 season, 56 more points over his rival Ryan Dungey. It was a long hard fought season between main contenders including Ryan Dungey, justin Barcia, Trey Canard, James Stewart, Jr. Worst injury, Night of Records, 2014–2015 While competing at the seventh round of the 2014 AMA Supercross series in Dallas Texas and going in an Epic Battle with Ryan Villopoto, Ellison crashed and sustained numerous injuries including his left knee. The most serious of the injuries required surgery for a torn ACL. Consequently, Reed was forced to drop out of the 2012 title chase while sitting second in overall championship points. After the surgery, the injury still hurting until the he was fully recovered with 2 or 3 weeks off. When he heard his friend Robert Jackson died form head injury at age of 19. He went to Jackson's funeral with injuried leg, his girlfriend supporting Ellison since the couple met. Fleshwound Films once again held a record event in 2008 where several records were broken. This year, Enslow was able to participate and set a new personal best with a jump of 301 feet. However, this was far from close to breaking the record since it had been bettered by both Robbie Maddison and Ryan Capes. However, Enslow commented his jump with, "I am stoked. I may not have claimed the World Record but I am really happy with my result. That is the best I have jumped." Enslow also says he no longer has any plans to try to break the overall record since the stakes are just too high with the current record being set at 346 feet 4 inches set by Robbie Maddison. Private racing, third injury, and appearance, 2015 He said on twitter, that he will race in 2015. He making a couple more private races with his friend, Ryan Villopoto. On January 26, 2015, Ellison suffered another knee injury, which he damage his knee collar bone. In June 5, he announced on twitter that he and his girlfriend will launched in few days. Ellison has made cameos in several music videos, Including Kid Rock's video "Bawitdaba" jumping the trailer park, He has appeared in Pink's "Just Like a Pill", "So What", "Raise Your Glass", "Just Give Me a Reason", and "True Love" videos. On the 2000 Australian Warped Tour, he played bass with the band Pennywise. Ellison has also appeared on the Late Show with David Letterman, Inked, MTV's Life of Ryan, Rove Live (Australia), appeared on The Today Show, was a guest in Talkin' 'bout Your Generation and has starred in several films including ESPN/Touchstone Pictures’ IMAX film, Ultimate X, Terrafirma 5, Frenzno Smooth, Flipped Out, Crush: A Transworld Motocross Film, Seth II and several of the "Crusty Demons" series. He also has had cameo appearances in xXx and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Ellison stated that he will make only Private racing by end of 2015. On October 29, he appeared on "The Late Show with Steven Colbert", which talked about his injuries, and how to be champion. 2016 Season, fourth injury, 2016 Ellison entered the 2016 Motocross Season, which he was 5th place, Ellison kinda disappointed but he was glad to rise up since he was 9 or 10th place in the 2010 Motocross Season. During the Winter X Games XX on January 28-30, he suffered fourth injury on knee collar bone on leg and deltoid on arm. As of February, he still slowly recovered.Ellison slowly recovery as of February 2016, ABC News, pg. 242. A month later, Ellison's arm injury have been recovered. The Maguire's Motocross Racing Series announced that he will be facing one-on-one race against Joseph Carter, which Ellison accepted the challenge to defend his streak on April 30th.Ellison defending his 17 winning streak on 30th of April. On April 30, 2016, Ellison defeated Carter in one-on-one match as Ellison's streak is now undefeated.Ellison defeated Joseph Carter in One-on-One match. During this, Ellison's former rival Charles D. Kennedy challenged Ellison to end his 18-0 winning streak, which it lead up the X Games. On June 5, Ellison retaining his undefeated streak with 19–0.X Games 2016 On July 19, Ellison returned to motocross to victory in the event, FIM Motocross Junior World Championship when he defeated Jack Adams in a one-on-one event, which he gained his 20-0 winning streak. Ellison victory over Jason Remington to restraining his 21-0 winning streak on July 29. Sometimes a week later in the beginning of August, Ellison was able to get a victory which 22-0 over Louis Philippe in Paris. A month later, Ellison accepted the challenge on Blake Baggett in the 2016 One-On-One Motocross Season. On October 4th 2016, he was won over Baggett to gain his 23 winning streak. The current Manager, John Percy stated Ellison that he will have two more races in the One-on-One championships, before the year is over, which later confirmed by the Historipedia.Ellison had been confirmed by the Historipedia Staff on Twitter, https://twitter.com/Historipedia/status/801642552650846208 A week after thanksgiving, Ellison was challenged by James Pierce, which leads to X Games. On the main event, Ellison defeated Pierce. On December 3, Ellison was confirmed that he was racing in the Winter X Games XX which leads an one-on-one match against José Butron on December 29. On the racing event in New Jersey, Ellison defeated Butron, and was up 25-0 and finishing the 2016 season. Returning to X Games, 2017 Ellison will race in the 2017 season. He also announced that his first race in January 2017 in Frankfort, Kentucky. On 17 January 2017, Ellison was placed second place, while the first place is Charlie Jefferson. Round two will be announcing and took place next month. It also confirmed that Ellison returns to the Winter X Games XXI in Aspen, Colorado, which is going to against William B. Mason, a 3rd time X-Games Champion. On 26 January, Ellison returns to Winter X Games XXI and defeated Mason in an close match. After the match, Mason said that "he was glad to battled Ellison in the match, and I'll to work with the Raptor in the future". Ellison continuing with private track-racing for the following month that first public race since January in Boston, Massachusetts on March 4. YouTube career Channel format The main focus of SpartanMazda's videos is his mod reviews and DLC playthroughs of the games Fallout: New Vegas and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. More recently, he has expanded his repertoire, and has done "Let's Play" videos of Fallout New Vegas, Skyrim, Fallout 4 and mainly random games, like Skyrim: Dovapocalypse, Half-Life series, Team Fortress 2, and Mount & Blade: Warband. He has several series; Skyrim Mods Week, where he review mods in Skyrim each Wednesday; Fallout Friday, where he plays any of Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas or Fallout 3. He is also an fan of AlChestBreach. Nature of content The nature of Ellison's video content has been described by various outlets as goofy, energetic, obnoxious, and filled with profanity. However, many of the same outlets concede that SpartanMazda's content starting as a The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim playthoughs, which later Modded let's plays. Ellison or SpartanMazda is known for getting easily distracted in reviews, sometimes shouting at NPCs for doing really annoying or stupid things, a good example being when he yelled at the character Lydia. History Early years (2009–2010) Ellison created a YouTube channel called "SpartanMazda" on July 6, 2009. he began The Elder Scrolls and Fallout let's plays. Middle of 2009, his channels hits 1,000 subscribers. He was show "Draw My Life" around 1,500 subscribers, and he mets PewDiePie,after he begin to start herror games, such as, F.E.A.R games, also Indie Herror games. He favorite games is Skyrim, Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas with his famous vide(s) named "Fallout 3 Mods: Dragonskin Tactical Outfit", and Skyrim DLC: Dawnguard – Part 1. He created his twitter account (which is Verified in 2009), also same with his youtube channel. As his most subscribe youtuber in 2012-2014. When he has 3,000 subs, he begin new playthough on Half Life games, and contuning the Fallouts and Skyrim mods. As his channel keeps grow, until he gots 1 million subscribers, now he is going to new skyrim mod called "Falskaar". He react to his twitter account got 4.7 thousand followers, and he got himself a Verified account. On 2010, he become a football player, and joins Carolina Panthers (2010-2013), number 88. After then while his second channel still growing around 300,000. He returned to Airsoft in late April 2014, he going to get a lot of 249 or a lot of games. He also named other youtuber that joined around late 2013 or 2012 named, Marcos Roach. He is now a The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (DLC) Shivering Isles (Playthough), he now playing with first time with Marcos Roach. On February 2, 2016, Ellison announced on YouTube on his main channel that he will returning of Motocross Commentaries. Also on April 4 of the same year, he also returning on The Elder Scrolls Oblivion and Skyrim Myths.The Returning of The Elder's Scrolls: Oblivion and Skyrim Myths, and the tweet from Danny on twitter, https://twitter.com/DannyEllisonFMX/status/717199039201153024 Becoming the first Motocross Youtuber (2011) The Road to Nukes beginning on July 13, 2011, and becoming a famous series since then. The famous series Road to Nukes that he'll make a MOAB, Nuke, KEM and DNA Bomb in FFA, TD, Dom, etc. Mazdashot told the fans that to explain what Road to Nukes is, as he tries to get a Nuke in Call of Duty in game modes, if he get a Nuke, that's successes, if he cant get it, is called a "Choke". As of 2016, Mazdashot has announced his retirement and quitting Call of Duty completely and the series had ended with Road to Nuke streak is 205-22 (205 wins and 22 lost or chokes). Fallout and Skyrim Series and Characters Mazdashot is best known for his gameplay walkthroughs in Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 3 and currently Fallout 4. His fame in YouTube have brought as being the first youtuber who being a motocross rider that was famous. In Fallout 3, Mazdashot's character was created as a 16 year old teen, wearing a Modded "Dragonskin Tactical Outfit" with FacemaskDragonskin Tactical Outfit Mod: http://www.nexusmods.com/fallout3/mods/10183/?, which the character in fact a Bounty Hunter and Swat Chief Petty Officer. And its weapon is Combat shotgun and Scoped .44 magnum. In Fallout: New Vegas, the character was created as a 17 or 18 year old teen, with clean face with no beard or moustache. Wearing a Elite Riot Gear with its weapon change is any. This character in FNV is former Bounty Hunter and Swat member and currently a son of NCR General. In Fallout 4, this character is made by a married woman around 16 or 18. Wearing a Modded Full "NCR Veteran Ranger Armor"NCR Veteran Ranger Armor Mod: https://mods.bethesda.net/#en/workshop/fallout4/mod-detail/2156075 Other then Fallout, Ellison also mostly known for his The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim series, even he correctly with Mods. Since he enjoys Skyrim, he often hates the Dragons. SpartanMazda's distinctive Skyrim character's main features are young teenager, short blonde hair, purple eyes, wearing a modded "Assassin's Armor". The Character name is "Marisa Beneathil" and was created by Ellison in "Skyrim". But this character was also recreated in "SKyrim Special Edition" but he wears full set of "Assassin's armor". YouTube Red and network growth On February of 2016, Ellison announced that his series, Motocross with Danny Ellison on YouTube Red. The first season started on June 18, and ended on October 2. The second and current season started on December 2016. Ellison's series brought a mini criticism about 20% of the viewers as well 80& of the viewers enjoying the series (as of January 2017). Youtube stated that "The Motocross with Danny Ellison" is one of the most popular series in motocross. Freestyle Motocross riders' including Nate Adams, Josh Sheehan, and Jeremy Stenberg rated the Motocross with Danny Ellison, a 9.1 percent. Adams stated that the series will be a success within in motocross community as well as Stenberg. Ellison signed with an Warner Bros.'s owned Machinima, Inc. in 29 June 2013. The relationship with Machinima and Ellison are an friendly relationship. Legacy Aside from his Motocross and Freestyle Motocross streak and victories, Ellison also holds the record for the most victories at the FIM Motocross Junior World Championship, The Rivalry on Championships, Maguire's Motocross Racing Series and One-on-One Championship. Ellison was one of the best professional/freestyle motocross rider in a 2011. Ellison was the first athlete was 15th Gold medals in XGAMES, also suffering from tremor in leg, and arm called Orthostatic tremor. Also suffering from speech disorder, Dipraxia and Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) from age of six. Ellison was best known for his currently 20-0 undefeated streak in motocross event, One-on-One Championship. His brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison was his loyal family siblings towards Ellison. Ellison was also a 7x Grand Prix motocross world champion (2010, 2012, 2-2014, 2-2015, 2016). Due his rivalry the Kennedy Brothers, Ellison victory against the Kennedy brothers. He also a student of the Manhattan Bridges High School which he will be graduated in 2017. He also known as "The Young Motocross Legend" or "The Young Motocrosser". The streak was took place on 9 August 2009 in Newark, New Jersey when he defeated, Michael Ford. Since, he was part and member of the Ellison family, a motocross family in Manhattan, New York. He was almost the loyalist person within the family. Which since he battle with and against with the The Kennedy Brothers, he remained friends with both Charles D. Kennedy and Richard J. Kennedy. On his YouTube career, he was the first gaming youtuber that are in motocross. Hall of Fame In 2014, he was inducted in the Motorsports Hall of Fame of America. In 2015, he was inducted in the Historipedia Hall of Fame. Awards Personal life Ellison met and currently in the relationship with Madison K. Jefferson. His father who are almost a motocross family, the family still lives in Manhattan, New York. Since the death of Robert Jackson in 2011, during 2011 championship. Ellison's hobbies was video games, woodworking, and playing tennis. Ellison's oldier brothers taught him how to ride a Motorcycle at young age. He was diagnosed and suffered from Contraction tremors, in legs, and arms/hands. Ellison have currently 2 pets, one dog, Fudge and one cat, Buddy. Overall have one cat named CoCo, which passed away in his sleep on 2008. In his career, Ellison was over nineteen wins in One-on-One Championship, which known as the Streak. His older brothers, Richard and Charles Ellison are worried that Ellison getting more injuries, form almost three years. Ellison is still suffered knee injury in 2014. He also announces that he opened his owned shop at Alias, by using the code ELLISON, here the tweet!. His grandmother, Shiela P. Ellison died on 17 July 2015, at aged 76. He is a mixed martial arts fan and has attended almost all Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) shows, as his is a huge fun and great friends with Charles N. Williams, a cousin of his sister's girlfriend. He is also a huge Ghost Adventures fan. Ellison was fan of the New England Patriots since 2011. Ellison had been friends with the Fox Racing's Founder and CEO Geoff Fox since Ellison joined Fox in 2009. Ellison started his Airsoft in 2007, two years before his motocross career. He manly posted pictures on Facebook in his Muticam loadout. He suffered five major injuries from 2007 to 2012, and seven terrible injuries (2008, 2012, 2014, and on). On 27 March 2014, he tweeted on twitter that he retiring his Airsoft career and he retuning his motocross career. On October of 2015, he stated on twitter that he returned to Airsoft and Motocross at the same time. On July 18, he got evicted from his home which he shocking post on twitter,https://twitter.com/DannyEllison72/status/755032613270740994 which he will be homeless until he get a new home. Almost three months later, Ellison made a statement on Facebook, saying that he got a new home.https://www.facebook.com/notes/danny-w-ellison/great-news/1265481010152866 On November 18, Ellison stepped down from Co-founder and General Manager of Historipedia, and he will be focusing on his motocross and his YouTube careers. On January 23, 2017, Ellison returned to Historipedia with the role of Senior editor. Tremors As Ellison growing up, he was troubling walking by injury his knee, by cause shaking to his legs. Ellison was suffered Resting tremors and Contraction tremors at age of seven in 2007. His friends near Ellison was saw signs of Ellison's leg (right or left leg on brake) was shaking, when he at the starting line. Honours On 13 June 2011, Ellison was named a Hall of Fame for service to motorsports as a professional supercross motorcycle rider at national and international levels, and to the community. Motocross Streak Ellison was very known for his motocross streak by wins at events. He becoming the Most winning streak in Motocross. His streak is currently active. Public popularity Other activities As Ellison got older, he looked for other business to branch into to be able to make a living with less risks involved. A few years back, he opened Headquarters Tattoo Parlor and hired many of his friends who were tattoo artists as well as learning to tattoo himself. Beside offering tattoos and piercings, they also sell DVDs featuring Ellison's riding, his signature series of shoes and other products. He has also purchased several properties and is planning to get into the real estate business. Ellison also owns a custom built motorcycle built by Matt Hotch from Hot Match Custom Cycles. References a. The Biography of The Raptor External links * * * * Category:1999 births Category:Living people Category:American motorcycle racers Category:Sportspeople from Fayetteville, Arkansas Category:Freestyle Motocross riders Category:XGames athlete Category:Danny W. Ellison